


Make a Fireside Turn Blue

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei probably wouldn't be doing this normally.  Kink Bingo, for the square "mind control/amnesia."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Fireside Turn Blue

It was just so very easy, that she couldn't resist doing it.

Caster came to Issei's room in the middle of the night. Out of all the monks, Issei was the youngest, the most handsome, and one of the most fond of her. With his naturally weak Magic Resistance, it was simple to whisper the right words in his ear.

She could have just as easily taken control of his body and left his mind out of the equation, but that would equate to doing those things herself. She had Souichirou-sama for that. No, she merely wanted something entertaining to watch the next day.

She was not disappointed.  


* * *

  


Shirou noticed during class that Issei was staring at him a little more intensely than usual, but he didn't think much of it. He was first alarmed by Issei locking the student council room's door behind them. "I...Issei? What are you doing?"

Issei took in a slightly shaky breath. His face was red, and he seemed unable to look away from Shirou's face. "I've had strong issues with my self-control all day, and I would be doing us both a disservice if we were to be seen."

"...What are you talking about?" Shirou asked, warily.

Gently, but with the firmness of someone who's aware of their own strength and will use it if necessary, Issei pinned him to the wall. Shirou could have pulled away if he'd wanted to: Issei had his karate skills and that had to have made him stronger, but Shirou had trained for years under teachers like Fujimura and Saber. Even so, he hated knocking his friend around.

When Issei leaned in to kiss him, though, he felt he had to protest. "I-Issei, what's gotten into you?"

A hazy-eyed Issei nuzzled his cheek. "You're wonderful. You're completely wonderful. I have to have you."

That didn't exactly answer the question. "Iss-" He was quieted by another deep kiss from Issei, who was taking full advantage of Shirou's open mouth.

There was a part of every teenage boy that existed to say "Forget everything else, if there's a chance to get sex from someone I don't hate, I'll take it." With the rest of Shirou confused beyond belief, this part was free to take over. Slowly, Shirou began to respond to the kiss.

Issei made a pleased noise and pressed closer. Even through the layers of both their pants, Shirou could clearly feel that he was hard, and getting harder with every time he rubbed against him. He himself wasn't unaffected, and he shivered. He was still pinned, but he pressed his body forward as much as he could.

Surprisingly (or perhaps not surprisingly, given how much Rin had turned him on lately and how little he felt safe doing in a house full of dangerous women), Shirou rapidly grew to the same level of arousal that Issei was at. His soft gasps and groans were swallowed by the kiss.

Eventually, it was Shirou who shuddered first and stained the front of his pants. When he came back to his senses, Shirou noticed Issei, a good distance away from him, staring at him with clearer eyes than he'd had today. He also had apparently had the fastest loss of an erection Shirou had ever seen.

"...Issei?" Shirou groped around for a towel to clean himself off with.

"Second cabinet should contain some paper towels." Issei's voice quivered. He pulled out a chair and collapsed into it. As Shirou rooted around in the cabinet, Issei muttered, just loud enough that Shirou could make it out, "I would never, would never, have sex on the school grounds. But that lies contrary to what I've just done - and it sounds ridiculous, far too much to ever admit to..."

"Was it like a voice in your head?" Shirou asked. "You couldn't think about disobeying it until you're already done?"

Issei paused, then nodded once. "You're quite astute, to be able to guess..."

"It happened to me once." Within the last week, even. Caster seemed to like this trick. Hesitantly, he laid a hand on Issei's shoulder. "I'm not mad."

"I know you're not. I, on the other hand, am furious at myself." Issei glared at the table. "It wasn't supposed to be like this at all..."

"What wasn't?" Shirou asked, confused.

Issei turned his glare on Shirou, red-faced. "Do you imagine that I've done - th-that before?"

Blushing a little as well, Shirou replied, "Well, I haven't either. But you have to do it first sometime."

"I would have preferred it to be while I was in my proper mind. ...And not in school. Which is included in 'my proper mind,' really."

"...Yeah, I think everybody would've liked that better." Except Caster, of course. She was almost definitely watching them magically. Shirou sighed. Better not to tell Issei the whole truth, and hope he would forget somehow. Eventually.


End file.
